Lemonade Mouth in the Fast Lane
by MzFangtastic
Summary: Basically this is about what it's like for Lemonade Mouth after they get famous. I'm terrible at summaries.. Youll just have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's POV **

Deafening applause filled the stadium signaling the end of another great concert. I smiled out into the audience, glad to be back in Rhode Island. I was going to miss touring, but school came first. My thoughts were interupted my Stella prompting me to the front of the stage. I smiled and bowed, amazed at how far we'd come. This whole thing was surreal. We held hands, bowed and exited stage left.

"What a show! Rhode Island shows are always the best," Mo commented breathlessly. "I can't believe we spent the whole Summer touring," I replied taking a swig of water. "Well now we have something to brag about," Wen teased wrapping his arm effortlessly around my waist. "Yeah, right," Charlie and Scott said and laughed. Wen shrugged. "Suit yoursleves." We all laughed. "School is gonna be way different now, don't you think?" Stella asked, as usual stating what no one else would. "Probably. But together we can right?" Mo asked in reply. We all exchanged looks. "Right!"

That night, I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. How _was_ I going to face school tomorrow? I used to be the shy loner nodbody noticed. I had no friends, no parents. Now I have the band, I visit my Dad every chance I get, and then there was Wen... I shook my head. Thoughts of Wen would only distract me, and then I'd call him, and I'd be up all night. There was plenty of time for that, I decided, and pulled a book off of the nightstand.

The next morning, my phone rang, waking me up. "Hello?" I said into the reciever. "Happy First Day of School!" my bandmates called jokingly on the other line. "You guys are crazy!" I said laughing. "But you love us anyway," Stella repiled laughing. I laughed too. "I gotta get ready, but let's meet outside the building kay?" I suggested. "Of course! Later Liv!" they called and the line went dead. I shook my head and went to get ready. "Bye Gram!" I called on my way out. "Bye Dear!" she called back from the front door. It was an odd sensation to be excited for school, but I could tell this year was the Year of Lemonade Mouth and nothing was getting in the way of that.


	2. First Day Surprises

When I got to school, everyone was waiting. Mo and Scott were in their own world, their foreheads touching and their hands held. Stella was looking ahead with purpose, no doubt coming up with an awesome plan. Charlie was entertaining a group of giggling girls hanging on his every word. Wen was leaning against one of the pillars plugged into his ipod, alone with his music. I smiled. _This is how life should be_, I thought as I walked towards my friends.

"Hey Olivia!" Charlie called when he saw me. I waved and decided to sneak up on Wen. He was after all my... What, exactly? To the media and the world we were a couple, but at home...? I took a deep breath and resolved to ask him about it later. For now, I'd just enjoy whatever it was. "Guess who?" I said pulling one earbud out. "Is it the absolute coolest girl on the planet?" he asked jokingly. "No, but fairly close," I joked back. "Liv!" he called twirling me around. "Hey," I said after he put me down.

"Olivia there you are!" STella said walking over. "Hey Stell," I said smiling at her, "Ready?" Stella nodded excitedly. "As soon as Romeo and Juliet come back to modern times, we are going to take the halls of Openquonsett High School by storm!" she said and I laughed. She was definetly a revoluntionist. "Come on let's go inside. Class is about to star guys!" Wen called to the rest of the band. We all shared a look and went inside.

The first shock was right next to the sports sign was a Lemonade Mouth sign. Then there were the kids pointing to us then down to various magazines and ipods. But, there was one thing that was familiar and wonderful. A Mel's Lemonade machine. "Hey, I know what we need for first day of school jitters," Charlie said pointedly. "Lemonade!" we all called, just as we had many times before. We all bought a can and headed to the music wing for first period.

"I can't believe is letting us have first period just for the band," I said hopping on stage. "Well here we are," Scott said. I loooked over at him. Scott had been the biggest change in Lemonade Mouth. We'd asked him to join the band when he'd left his own band, and jerk of a best friend to save us from publich umiliation last year. "Ah! Your here!" called running over. "Hi ," we said smiling at our eccentric music teacher. "Thanks for letting us use the room for practice," Mo said grace fully. "Well..." she said then trailed off. "So are you guys ready for the meet and greet?" Mr. Brenigan asked wheeling in on his segway. Meet and Greet? When did we agree to that.

**A/N: Hey:) I am soo sorry that took so long! My comp was on the frittz! Hope you thought it was worth the wait! Thankyou so much for all the support! Keep R&R and I'll keep writing! Deal?**


	3. The Meet & Greet

"Meet and greet?" we all asked at the same time. "It was the only way he'd approve," said apologetically. "Well we're always happy to see our fans," I said good naturedly. I'd been speaking up a lot more lately and it shocked even me how I'd conquered so much just from concerts and interviews. As long as my friends were around me I could do anything. "Great, then. Just sit there. You don't mind performing do you? The students are just so excited to see you!" All we could do was shake our heads and sit at he table provided.

Students filled in, some jumping up and down qith excitement, some eyeing us nervously like they were in the presence of Gods. It was surreal to think last year they didn't even notice us, and now..."This is kinda weird," Wen whispered to me. I turned to see smiling green eyes. "Yeah I didn't expect this, but I guess we have to make the most of it, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Right." Stella cleared her throat and we looked over. "I hope you know, your private convo is being photographed," she pointed out, and sure enough there were people snapping pics of us with professional looking cameras.

"How did they get in here?" Mo asked looking over. We all just shrugged. This was turning out to be one interesting first day. "Welcome students, to the first day of the 2011-2012 school year," announced, ending our conversation. The students continued to talk and ignore him, dissimissing it as another boring first day of school speech. Then again, I guess it was. caught on pretty fast. "And now, introducing Lemonade Mouth!" he said then left it to us. "Uh we're Lemonade Mouth!" I said unsure what else to say. They clapped anyway.

"Come on up guys! We don't bite. Well-they don't" Stella joked and while some students jumped up on stage others approached nervously."Hi," one girl squeaked coming up to me. "Hey you want an autograph?" I asked softly. She was practically shaking in her suede boots, which I couldn't help but notice I had the same pair. She nodded and handed me a poster of us. I signed it and handed it back to her. "I just wanted to tell you you guys are a real inspiration. A-and I think you and Wen make a cute couple," she said quickly and quietly. "Thanks," I said as she hurried off.

I knew I had to do something for someone as sweet and, well like me, so when we got ready to perform, I pointed to her. "What's your name?" I asked. "Becca," she said softly. "Well Becca it's beacuse of you, and everyone else here we love doing what we do," I told her holding my hand out. She took it and I helped her on stage. "What song do you want to hear?" I asked. "Determinate?" she suggested. "GUys?" I asked. The band nodded, slightly confused and we started determinate. During our perfomance I was shocked once again. Becca had compsed an entire dance routine to determinate, and she was _**really**_ good!


	4. A Real Couple

When the concert was over our fans waved to us and left, though there were some, "I love you Scott!" and "Marry me Charlie!"s going around. Mo glared at Scott's fans til they scurried out nervously. "You don't have to scare them Mo,they're harmless promise," Scott told her laughing. "I'll be the judge of that," Mo snapped in reply. Scott held his hands up in surrender. "Romeo and Juliet, it's time for class. You can sort this out later," Wen said helping me off the stage.

"Hey, what was that about with that girl?" Stella asked as we walked. "I don't know..She just-reminded me of, well me and I felt like I should do something for her," I said shrugging. "One thing's for sure, that girl can _move_!" Charlie said, clearly impressed. "Hey, maybe we can hook you up!" Wen joked. "Hey I wouldn't mind that," Charlie said in mock thought. I shook my head. "Well, as always what you did was really sweet Olivia," Wen said turning to me. "It just felt like the right thing to do," I said trying to hide my blush.

"Well here's my stop. I'll catch you lovebirds later!" Stella called dissapearing into a class. Then Mo and Scott got to their class. Then Charlie, until finally it was just Wen and me. "Uh.. Can I ask you something?" I asked studying the lockers in depth. One locker said, "BE HEARD!" in large letters across the front. "Yeah. What's up?" he asked looking at me. "Are we... Well we're... Are we a couple or not?" I asked before I lost my courage. "I thought so. Why?" Wen asked stopping. "I don't know.. It just seems like.." I trailed off.

"Liv, listen. I like you, okay?" I nodded. "And I think the past couple of months count as dating." Another nodd. "Well yes but-" Wen shook his head and kissed me. "Wow," I said not sure how else to describe the cartwheels my stomach was doing, and how my heart was fluttering like a bird in its cage, ready to get out. "Come on, let's get to class." I nodded, and for the first time, hands locked, walking down the hall, I felt like we were a real couple.

**A/N: Hey guys! Really sorry about the Chapter 3 mix-up! It's all clear now and I'll be more careful when I upload. R&R! And I think I'm going to make my chapters longer... Idk what do yu think?**


	5. More Than a Band

After school, I was walking to Dante's Pizzeria to meet up with the band(We're still banned from playing there, but we like to hangout there anyway) when an official looking woman stopped me. "I'm sorry.A-Are you Olivia White?" she asked. "Um, yes," I replied quietly looking down. I'd given up that habit, but something about that woman, her phony smile, her tailored business suit, made me nervous.

"Well well well, what a pleasent surprise. My kids just love your band! What is it, again, Lemony Taste?" she asked smiling at me. There was an eagerness in her voice I didn't like at all, but I just told myself I was being paranoid. "Um, it's Lemonade Mouth," I told her. "Well, you're band is certainly taking off, Miss White," she told me. I don't think anyone had ever called me that, and it reminded me painfully of the woman I barely remembered, the one whod'd fed me and loved me once upon a time.

"Yes, I-I, uh-I guess we are," I stuttered, another nervous habit I thought I'd dropped. "Well, I'm Stacy Thiesen editor of TeenLife magazine and I was wondering if you'd like to set up an interview," she said, finally getting to the point. The way she said it, more like an order than a question made me shudder. "I-I-Um, don't... Know, I'll ask the rest of the band when I see them," I finally choked out.

"The band doesn't matter, Miss White, just _you. The singer._ You're the important one." The way she said this, like she was telling me my dress was cute, made me nauseous. Suddenly, I found I needed Stella. Her strength and bravery. And Mo and her wisdom and kind heart. And Charlie's cluless humor. And Wen... I just needed him period at that moment, with that caniving reporter staring at me expenctantly, an all business smile on her face. "I'll... I'll think about it," I got out finally, because I just wanted to run and collapse into my friends welcoming arms and genuine smiles. "Great. Here's my card," she said turning satisfied on her heel.

I practically sprinted to Dante's, just wanting to see the band smiling and waving, because I'd figured out why that woman scared me so much. Because she'd only wanted to speak to me, and because I didn't have the bands support backing me up. My head hadn't stopped spinning when I got to Dante's so I sat down slowly and put my head down. My friends looked at me with concerned faces. I sighed, picked my head up and told them what just happened.

"You're not considering calling that Barbie are you?" Stella asked. I shook my head. "I don't wanna be around people like her without you guys," I told them. They all smiled the reassuring smiles I'd wanted so badly to see. "You never will be. We're always with you, just like your parents," Mo said squeezing my shoulder. Everyone else did the same and I smiled. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate this," I said sitting up a little straighter.

"Hey our pleasure," Wen said and I found myself moving so I could sit next to him. "Now that Olivia feels better, it's time to teach those people a lesson about messing with us," Stella said, a slow grin spreading across her face. I wanted to protest, but the lyrics to Here We Go poppped into my head._ Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_, and I knew we had to do it.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thx so much 4 all the reviews I can't tell you how gudd it feels tht yu all read and enjoy my story! Hope yu lik the new length I'll try to make each chapter this long. R&R (:**


	6. Family or Friends?

After we were done at Dante's, I went to visit my Dad at the Rhode Island Prison. "Hey Dad," I said smiling and hugging him. "Liv! How nice to see you," he said returning my smile. We sat down and I told him about my crazy first day and the scary reporter I met. As usual, he nodded and laughed at all appropriate places."Wow. What a life you must live now Livy," he said when I was finished.

"I guess so," I answered shrugging, "How are things with you?" He yawned and shrugged. "It's no prison movie. Pretty boring around here. You're visit is the most exciting thing that's happened all day." I sighed. "Well what's the news on your release?" I asked. "6 more years unless you have $1600," my Dad replied casually, "Anyways, got any good books for me today?"

I'd stopped listening. Could I get him $1600? I mean, we were basically famous now. Maybe I could give the poparazzi a cameo shot of Wen and me? Maybe a private performance somewhere? Or I could call... I shook my head. No. I could never betray the band like that. I missed my Dad, though, and wanted him home. "Know what Dad? I've gotta go. Promise I'll bring you something to read next time okay?" I promised getting up. "Sure. See you then," my Dad said sounding a little shocked and dissapointed. "Love you Dad!" I called over my shoulder running out.

The whole way home, I tried to think of ways to bail my Dad out, but that creepy magazine lady was all I could come up with. "Would I be able to do that to the band?" I wondered aloud, "Would they ever forgive me?" By the time I got home I knew there was only one way to figure it out. I sighed and picked up the phone.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late super short chapter guys but it's been a crazy week. Lots of tiring dance practice and homework. I know you don't care about my boring life you just wanna hear about Lemonade Mouth's so don't worry. Next chapter will be as satisfying as I can make it! ILY #**


	7. Close to Perfect

"You've reached TeenLife magazine. How may I help you?" a bored voice answered on the other end of the line. "Hi, this is Olivia White. I'm calling for-" I was cut off. "Ms. Theisen! Lemonade Mouth finally called!" she shouted. I heard a dim voice on and then Ms. Theisen's icy voice. "Miss White! How lovely to hear froom you!" she droned happily. "It's no trouble. I'm calling about the interview. Would you be willing to pay us for it?" I asked quickly before I lost my courage.

"Why, of course. What's your price?" she asked. "1600," I answered. "That's it? Well okay then. Be here Saturday at three," she said and hung up. I sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. "Liv, deary, you're home. How was visitign your father?" Grams asked walking in from the garden. "It was okay. I think he might be getting released soon," I told her. "Aw, that's wonderful, sweetie. I'm going to go start dinner. I picked some apples for dessert," she said happily dissappearing into the kitchen.

I smiled and headed upstairs to my room. My orange kitten Tabby was napping happily on my bed when I got in there. I pet her gingerly behind the ears and turned on the computer. I had an im from Wen. I sat down and clicked it.

**Musicislife57: **Hey Liv! Feeling okay?

**Bookworm09**: Thx 4 asking. I'm great. I went to go visit my Dad

**Musicislife57:** Awesome. I'm sure he was happy to see you

**Bookworm09:** Yeah. Hey I've got an hour before dinner. Meet at me at the park?

**Musicislife57:** Sure. Anything to get away from this hectic household

**Bookworm09: **Aww I'm sure it's not that bad

**Musicislife57:** That's what you think. See you in five

**Bookworm09: **Smh okay

With that, I turned off my computer and grabbed my jean jacket. "I'll be back in half an hour!" I called as I shut the door behind me. I walked to the park with my hands in my pockets, lost in thought. After this interview I'd have just enough to bail my Dad out. Huh. _What weird things for a 15 year old girl to be thinking about,_ I thought as I walked into the park entrance. These thoughts evaporated when I saw Wen waiting for me plugged into his music as usual.

He smiled and waved when he saw me. I did the same and walked over. "Hey," he said pecking me on the cheek. "Hi," I answered quietly blushing."How was visiting your Dad?" he asked as we started walking. "That's kinda what I need to talk to you about," I told him."Okay shoot," he answered. "Well I really miss my Dad. I know I see him almost everyday, but it's not the same as waking up and knowing he's there, you know?"

Wen just nodded, so I kept going. "So he told me they'd release him on $1600 bail. At first, I didn't know how Grams and I would come up with the money, but then I remembered ," I explained. "You called that woman? I thought she scared you," he replied looking at me confused. "Well she does, but if you guys are with me I figure I'll be okay," I told him, starting to doubt my whole plan. "We'll back up anything you decide, Liv. Don't worry," he said comfortingly.

"You know that one person who knows you better then yourself?" I said as we reached our favorite bench by the lake. "Yeah?" Wen prompted as we sat down. "You should never let them go," I finished. "Don't worry I won't," he answered as our hands intertwined. We watched in silence as the sun set, wishing this moment would drag on forever. "Oh, guess what?" Wen said happily. "What?" I asked curiously. "My Dad and Sydney are expecting," he told me grinning.

"Aww that's great!" I said hugging him. "Yeah I guess it's pretty cool huh?" he answered. "It's way cool. Come on, dummy. Let's go," I said getting up. And as we walked hand in hand towards home, I couldn't but think these few stolen moments made it so easy to believe life was close to perfect.


	8. Inspiration

The next day we all headed to the auditorium for first period, lemonade cans in our hands. "Hey guys!" Ms. Reznick called when she saw us. "Hey Ms.R!" we said cheerfully running up to sit on the edge of the stage. "I've been meaning to ask you Olivia; Have you written any new songs yet?"our music teacher asked. "No, not yet. To be honest,I'm a little blocked," I admitted quietly.

"Blocked? Hmm. You'd think you'd be bursting with lyrics right now," she said thoughtfully, "I mean, so much is going on in all of your lives. There's lots of song ideas here! You just have to find them. Maybe Wen can help you." Wen and I shared a look. "To the piano?" He suggested playfully. I laughed and went with him to the grand piano on the far end of the stage.

Wen started playing the piano, not to fast not to slow. I watched his eyes squint in concentration, his face looking younger and free of concern. I started to think about how close we were now, after months of dreaming. Of our secret rendez-vous in the park. And the lyrics came.

_Sparks fly_

_It's like electricity_

_I might die_

_When I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's_

_No where in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops_

_Like everything around me_

_Is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these_

_Few moments when you open my mind to things_

_I've never seen_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you_

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you_

_It all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissing you_

_Past loves_

_They never got very far_

_Wall's up, made sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me_

_But no one (no one)_

_No guy that I met before_

_Could make me (make me)_

_Feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed_

_I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you_

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you_

_It all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point in even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like it's love_

_Cause when I'm kissing you_

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you_

_It all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissing you _

I finish singing to applause. "I told you you could do it!" exclaimed Ms. Reznick hugging me. "You were right. There's lots of song inspiration here;I just had to look for it." My hand found Wen's subconsciously and he squeezed it. "Good job, Liv. You've spun another hit out of nothing." I blushed. "It wasn't nothing. I had... Inspiration." A look passed between us and I knew he understood. He was my inspiration.


	9. The Plan

After school, I sat at the table playing bridge with Grams. "You know, sweetie. I'll understand if you choose to be with your friends after school instead of me," she pointed out reaching one hand down to pet Tabby, who was napping under the table. "Thanks Grams, but I like hanging out with you," I insisted. "Tell them that," my grandmother said pointing to the door. Sure enough, everyone was standing at the door waving shyly. I stood up and went to go get the door.

"Hey, Liv. Sorry to intrude, but-" Mo started but was cut off by Stella. "We need a plan about that woman! Wen told us about the interview. Congratz about your Dad, by the way." I clapped my hand over Stella's mouth. "Shh! I didn't tell Grams I was bailing him out yet," I whispered. Understanding clouded her face. "Oh-Well, can we talk upstairs then?" I nodded. "Grams! We're going upstarirs to study!" I called. "Okay!" she called back as I ushered everyone upstairs.

"Soo... What happened with your Dad?" Charlie asked. "He told me he needed $1600 bail, so I told that magazine editor that's my price for the interview. I'm planning to go get him Sunday and bring him home as a surprise for Grams. I want her to see how much he's changed," I explained. "Okay. So, what are you gonna do about the jitters that woman gives you?" Mo asked. "Well, that's where you guys come in," I explained. "I thought she wanted you alone," Stella said.

"Well, yeah, but I figured I could get the money _and _teach her a lesson, you know?" A slow grin creeped across Stella's face. "Liv, your a genius! She can't have you without us!" Scott nodded. "We're a package deal," he said and then smiled and looked meaningfully at Mo who smiled back. They could be so nasueating sometimes, I was thinking when Wen broke my train of thought. "You think your prepared for the kinds of questions he's gonnna ask you? Some magazines twist what you say," he pointed out.

"I think so. I've been reading TeenLife all week," I admitted sheepishly. "No way! You, read magazines? I thought you moved on to reading, like sonets or something," Charlie teased. "And I thought you stopped reading picture books," I joked back to a chorus of,"Oooooh! Burn!" from Scott and Wen. Mo, Stella, and I rolled our eyes but couldn't keep from laughing. "So it's settled. We'll all meet here at 2:30 and then make the loudest entry TeenLife has ever seen!

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself as I saw a plan form in Stella's mind. "Hey, what have we been telling our fans to do all Summer?" Stella prompted kicking off her red combat boots and standing on my bed. "Be heard! Be strong! Be proud!" we all chorused. Stella nodded grinning. "That's exactly what we're going to do!" We all cheered and Grams walked in with a tray full of Lemonade. "Did I hear a celebration in here?" We all grinned and grabbed a glass. "To Lemonade Mouth!"

It was that moment, my friends surrounding me, a glass of lemoande in my hand, that I felt it. I felt the strength to do anything as long as my friends were near-And better yet, I knew they'd always be with me, no matter what.


	10. The Interview

The next morning I stood in my backyard feeling nauseous. The entire plan was set and we were leaving for TeenLife in 15 minutes. "Liv can I talk to you for a second?" Wen asked noticing the pale look on my face. I nodded slightly and followed him up to my room. "You don't have to do this you know," he said closing the door. "I know, but I want to. For my Dad, for us-us meaning Lemonade Mouth of course-well I mean us as in you and me is important to just not to this situation-I mean I guess you-" Wen cut me off with a soft kiss. "I get it. You're gonna be fine trust me." I smiled and blushed. "Thanks," I said quietly. "Are you two done in there? We have to go!" Stella called from outside the door. "Yeah we're coming," Wen called back. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" Wen asked. "I'll be fine. You'll be with me the whole time," I said. Wen smiled and squeezed my hand before leaving. I took a deep breath and followed suit.

We loaded up our instruments and hopped on the back of Scott's Dad's pickup truck and got on. "Ready?" Mo asked looking over at me. I nodded. "Let's go." We started to play as the truck pulled off. "_**Be heard! Be strong! Be proud!"**_we chorused. We performed that song all the way into the parking lot of TeenLife, gaining quite a following on the way. Teenagers from all over the neighborhood ran after us, screaming, singing along, everything. When we stopped, we handed out cans of Mel's Lemonade to everyone that had followed us. A petite and plump women with dirty blonde hair and thick framed glasses walked over and we were talking to all our followers.

"Ms. Theisen will see you now," she said walking up to me. "Oh of course. We'll be right there," I promised before stepping up to the microphone. "Thank you all for supporting us. We know it'd be impossible to get anywhere without you guys and we don't wish for anything more than we have know. Be proud of who you are and stand up for what you believe in!" With a quick wave, I hopped down. The women led us to an elevator and pushed the up button. "She's in the penthouse office," she told us as the door closed. "Well here goes nothing," Charlie said pushing the top button. We rode the elevator in silence, no idea what was to come. Finally, the elevator stopped.

We stepped out to see frosted glass double doors. My stomach immediately started training for the olympics. "No matter what happens, we have each other. Remember that," Mo advised placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "Let's go." We walked into the office to see a large leather chair with the back facing us. "That was quite an entrance you kids made," Ms. Theisen commented not turning around. "We wanted to emphasize the fact that we're so grateful to have such loyal fans.. And that no matter how we took off, we'd never forget them." Ms. Theisen spun around in her chair slowly that she was facing us. "What a shame. I was expecting a white cat and an eye patch," Stella muttered. I stifled a laugh.

"Come sit down. I don't bite," Ms. Theisen said giving us her phony smile. Still, we obeyed. "So tell me what's this been like? All the appearances and touring. Have any of you ever thought of going solo?" I looked around expecting someone else to answer, but all I got were encouraging looks. "Um.. This whole experience has been completely surreal. We were all in such different places when we formed, we barely thought we could make decent music let alone start this whole revolution. And as for going solo... We're a band-No, we're more than a band. We're a family. I don't think I could even function without them behind me." Ms. Theisen nodded. "I see. So Wen have you and Olivia always been together or is that just for publicity?" Both Wen and my faces turned noticeably red. "It's not a publicity thing. We're not like Brangelina or anything. We're doing what all teenagers do." Ms. Theisen digested this for a moment before moving on.

The interview lasted at least an hour and a half. When Ms. Theisen was finally finished asking us every invasive question she could ask, she stood up. "Thank you very much for your time, Ms. White. The rest of you too." We smiled politely. "Thank you for having us," Mo said kindly. "Well as promised here's your payment," Ms. Theisen said handing me a large white envelope. "This is very appreciated," I told her taking it. She shrugged. "You can see yourselves out. A bientot!" We waved and left.

I couldn't help but think a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as we walked. I was finally rid of that women and could focus on more important things like music and bailing my Dad out. "Well that was fun," Charlie said smiling as we walked in to the elevator. We laughed. Fun was definetly not the word to describe that experience. It was worth it though, I realized as Wen wrapped his hand about mine. We made a stand, just like we always did. And it felt great.

**A/N: I'm baaack! Hopefully you didn't forget about this I know it's been forever since I've updated. Sorry about that! Anyway, comments are always appreciated.. ;) :) Thanks for reading! 3 3**


	11. Rachael

The next few days were the calm before the storm. We went to school, we practiced, everything seemed normal. Until the new issue of TeenLife came out. We all rushed to the store directly after school to see what all the fuss was about. We rushed to the local grocery store and rushed to the magazine article. We skimmed past Tiger Beat, Bop, M, J-14, and Twist before finally coming to TeenLife. There we were staring intently at the camera against a bright pink background.

"So who wants to open it?" Mo asked looking around. "Liv should do it. It was her idea after all," Wen pointed out. "Good idea," Stella agreed handing me a copy. "Wait. Let's buy it and open it at home," I counter suggested. Everyone quickly agreed and we headed to the counter. The cashier rang it up and was about to hand it to us when she suddenly stooped. She looked from us to the magazine then back again in disbelief. "Is this... You?" she asked, eyes wide. We all nodded and made sounds of mock nonchalant conformation. "Oh my God! Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" she squealed. "You're Lemonade Mouth! My brother goes to your school! I keep trying to get him to talk you guys for me but he keeps making excuses," she explained shaking her head annoyed.

Brother? Quickly I took in her blonde pixie cut and sky blue eyes. No way... "Your brother wouldn't happen to be Ray Beech would he?" Wen finally asked. "Yupp! You know him?" she asked. "Uh, sorta," I answered quietly. "So why haven't we seen you in school?" Mo asked changing the subject. "I go to an all girls school outside of town," she answered shrugging. "That's my kinda place," Charlie piped up jokingly. This was met with a collective eye roll from us girls and silent agreement from Wen and Scott who were both too happy in their respective relationships to say anything.

"Anyway," Ray's little sister continued dramatically, "I'm Rachael." We all took turns shaking her hand. "And you're Olivia, Wen, Mo, Scott, Stella, and..." She squinted her eyes at Charlie and concentrated. "Charlie! That's it," she announced looking satisfied with herself. "At your service," he said smiling at her. Rachael blushed and cleared her throat. "I am going to get in huge trouble if my manager catches me talking to you, but maybe you guys can come over this weekend...? she suggested, hopeful blue eyes trained on Charlie's brown ones. "We'd love to," he answered not looking away from her.

"Oh just kiss each other goodbye so we can go," Stella demanded impatiently. I stifled a laugh. "Right. Sorry you guys. See you on Saturday then," Rachael said smiling shyly. "Definitely," Charlie answered. We said our goodbyes to Rachael and exited the store. "Charlie's got a girlfriend!" we teased as soon as we were out of ear shot. "It's about time," Wen teased. "Whatever guys," he muttered in response trying to look embarrassed as he walked ahead.

"Hey guys I just realized something," I said as we walked. "What is it Liv?" Wen asked. "We forgot all about this thing," I pointed out holding up our issue of TeenLife. "We really did," Mo said laughing. "Well at least if there's anything bad in there we can hope other people will forget it just as easy," Scott said. "Oh Scott. Your glass is never half full is it?" Mo asked with teasing disapproval. "Only when you're there," he answered kissing her. "Get a room!" we all begged. They just laughed.


	12. A Deep Talk

We arrived at my house shortly after and made a beeline for my room. I sat down on the foot of the bed, my friends huddled excitedly around me. "Lemonade Mouth is an up and coming band taking the world by storm. Even on the fast track to fame before even releasing an album, they stay humble and loyal to each other. TeenLife got the chance to sit down with the band in an exclusive Q & A where they dished about relationships, inspirations, and how the band came to develop the message inspiring teens everywhere," I read excitedly. "Go on. What else does it say?" Mo asked looking over my shoulder. "Nothing we don't already know. Oh there's a 'Hook up Chart!' Apparently Stella and Charlie are next," I said teasingly.

"Eat your heart out, Stell. I'm spoken for," Charlie announced. Stella just rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have to admit I was really scared about what she'd write. We were careful about what we said and how we said it, but still," I said closing the magazine. "In any case it's all over now," Mo pointed out. "Yupp. Now I just have to focus on bailing my dad out," I declared. "Do you want us to come with you?" Stella asked. "I visit my Dad all the time. I'll be fine," I reassured them. "Okay. We're gonna go. Call us if you need us," Mo said hugging me. Everyone exchanged goodbyes and soon it was just Wen and me.

"I didn't want to ask this in front of everyone, but will you come with me tomorrow?" I asked looking down. "I thought you were going to be fine," Wen teased in reply, but I knew his answer was yes. "Of course I'm going to be fine. I'm doing this for your sake," I told him defiantly. Wen gave a shocked grin at my stubborn tone. I giggled pretty shocked myself. "You've changed a lot since I met you," Wen said wrapping his arms around me. "How so?" I asked snuggling into him. "Well for one I didn't ever think you'd let me get this close to you-emotionally," he started.

"I wasn't planning to. Everyone closest to me had left, which in a way is worse than dying. I knew my parents were still out in the world, but I also knew they'd never come back,"I told him. "I understand why you'd be closed off after that," Wen agreed. "But everything that's happened lately. Reconnecting with my Dad,the band.. I guess things have to get worse before they can get better." Wen didn't say anything, just stared at me. "What?" I asked feeling self-conscious all over again. "You're amazing Liv," he said kissing me.

"Oh.. Thanks," I said blushing. "Just stating the obvious," Wen answered smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "There's nothing all that amazing about me," I argued. "I could think of a couple of things," Wen replied. "Like what?" I asked. "Like that fact that you're a genius, a super talented song writer and singer, and that you have the most beautiful and innocent big brown eyes I've ever seen." I blushed and tried unsuccessfully to hide my grin. "I almost forgot. There's also the fact that I can read every thought and emotion clear across your face," he added teasingly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I said smiling. "Are you sure about that?" Wen asked. "I'm sure that you can read my answer across my face," I replied. Wen just laughed. "Seriously though; You should go before Grams realizes you never left," I said noticing how late it was getting. "Should I climb out the window?" he asked standing up. "Sure Romeo. Come on," I said walking towards the window. He climbed out the window and I handed him his bag.

"Until tomorrow," I said jokingly. He grinned and kissed me. "Love you," he said starting to climb. My heart froze. Had he meant to say that? Or was it just a reflex of things you say when you're saying goodbye to a person? What happened if he did mean it? "Love you too," I called down deciding these were things I had to figure out at a smipler time."Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,That I shall say good night till it be morrow!" Wen called up as soon as he was on the ground. "That was Juliet's line!" I called back down to him. "Aw man. I spent all day memorizing that!" I smiled. "Go home!" I called laughing. "Goodbye my Love. I shall return in the morning!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Good night Wen," I said closing my window and retreating to my bed.


End file.
